leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attached
Suggested Category: Gameplay elements/Ability types Attached refers to units whose movement is bound entirely to another unit. They will be at their 'Anchor' unit's current location at all times while attached, or at a specific offset to that location. The offset can have a variable distance, but has a fixed direction based on the Anchor's facing. Attached often comes with and , but does not necessarily include those elements. Similarly, the Anchor or attached unit dying does not always free the other from the bond. When Attached is used for the movement component of an enemy CC (instead of Forced movement from ), the Attached unit can remove it (QSS) and will immediately stop following the Anchor unit. CC-immunity will also prevent its application. ( - CC-immunity POST-application without full CC-removal) Spells with Attach * also makes himself untargetable and disarmed for the duration, and provides true sight on the target. Kayn needs to remain attached until the recast to deal damage and (Rhaast) heal. * creates and attaches a to the champion at an offset in front of them. * Quinn R creates and attaches {icon Valor} Valor to herself. Valor is a unit but cannot be interacted with. * Sett R Sett performs an unstoppable dash and attaches an enemy to himself for the duration of the flight. The target is additionally airborne and stunned for the duration. Target can remove the effect with CC-removal like QSS. The ability's destination or damage do not depend on the target staying attached. * Yuumi W also makes her untargetable and disarmed. Also causes {her E} to be cast on her Anchor instead of herself. Lasts until she uses W again or the Anchor dies. ;non-champion things with attach * Nexus Blitz Sled Similar spells without Attach * Urgot R instead uses chain of Forced Movements (like knockbacks), which, during the reel-in phase, continuously make the victim move toward urgot while suppressed. Cleansing the suppression during the reel-in will prevent the Forced Movement from being renewed, but still have the most recent one present and move the victim to Urgot's previous location. ** - Does Urgot R attach his victim at the very end of 'Mercy'? * Skarner R too is a bunch of forced movements under suppression. If Skarner moves very quickly this bcomes noticable as the offset is not always the same (neither direction nor distance). The target 'dashes' across the map, always to Skarners previous location. ; * Tahm W * Poppy E * Kalista R * Corki Package * Zilean Q * Warwick Q (may be a more primitive form of the attach behavior?) * NexusBlitz/URF Cannon between jumping in and firing * Turret Plating Interacting with Attach * Mordekaiser R checks for, then removes all units currently attached to his target. ( - ALL attached units, or are there exceptions?) Trivia * Non-champion units occasionally do not get destroyed at the end of their lifespan, pathfinding their way to a random waypoint on the map and remaining there for the rest of the game. (video example) * When an attached buff is not properly removed, a unit can stay attached to their Anchor indefinitely. When the other effects run out, a player attached to someone else can cast abilities and use basic attacks within his range, but is unable to move. They will always return to their Anchor when dashing or teleporting away. * By default (when no other animation is called/applicable), attached units will use their 'idle' animation, even while being moved around by their Anchor. ** For comparison: When knocked back, units use their standard 'run' animation by default. * Unlike while dashing or being {airborne} knocked across the map, being attached does NOT show your current movement on the minimap. --- TODO: * Formatting * Add champion ability templates * Add icon via templates * Add image(s) * Clean up language/terms for general unterstandability. This includes section titles. * Determine if 'Anchor' (term from Yuumi W) or 'host' or another term is best for describing the unit that is being attached to. * Test 'Pending for Test' abilities.